Computer systems commonly store data in Flash-based storage devices, such as Solid State Drives (SSD). Flash memory may be implemented using various Flash technologies, such as Single-Level Cell (SLC), Multi-Level Cell (MLC) or Triple-Level Cell (TLC), which differ from one another in cost, capacity, endurance and speed of access.